


Lt Nate Fick

by nanuk_dain



Series: Generation Kill Manips [10]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Nate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lt Nate Fick

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/87934/87934_original.jpg)


End file.
